Ship Wreck: Breaker Landing
Introduction The sky was clear and sunny on the ocean, empty and free with life as many different birds could be seen flying overhead as they often swooped down to occasionally grab fish. On the clear crystal water, was a medium sized ship, often used for small exploration, and on that ship were five individuals, each with an identical Guild Mark on each of them, all anxious and curious about what land they were going to explore. Suddenly a huge storm came out of nowhere, four of the five individuals looked at the sole member with ghost white hair. "I didn't do anything!" He said as he tried to get the ship going in the direction he wanted. "Atleast I don't think i did....Could just be part of my electrifying personality." "Markus stop making terrible puns and get us out of here!!" Said the black haired woman who was hugging the mast for dear life. "Or your gonna be sleeping in the gutter when we get back!!" "Calm down Ellena....Could be worse." Said the orange haired man just relaxing in a chair that was sliding back and forth on the deck going from the bow to the stern of the ship. "I've always loved sailing." "Is he always like this?" Asked th hodded man who was trying to direct some wind with his magic. "Zero has a very unique way of dealing with stress and mortal danger Xander." Said Markus trying to avoid the rocks and waves as best as possible. "That being said we should've taken a warship!" "We weren't allowed Markus!" Said Ellena trying to throw a hammer at Markus but ducked as it got blown back to her. "And no we weren't gonna steal it even if we didn't get this!" The three men looked depressed even in the middle of their situation. Just then a blonde haired man came out from below deck trying not to vomit. "What....The...Hell...Is...going on?" Said the man as he went to the side. "Oh ya know storms, more motions, eventual vomit....The usual." Said Xander still trying to create a calm area of wind. The blonde haired man looked at Markus with an evil glare before throwing up over the side. "Why does everyone blame me?!" Said Markus just missing a massive rock. "You do have the storm based magic...." Said Zero still sitting in his chair. "So do you!!!" Said Markus again just missing another rock. "you could even clear this up ya know?" "I know but I'm scared to stand up!" Said Zero still in the chair almost falling into the water after going over the biggest wave so far. Eventually they came across land and crashed into it sending all five flying onto the beach and passing out. From within the far trees, a figure with four other people came to see the commotion and saw that the ship was nearly destroyed and the passangers were passed out. "Another band thinking they can make it on here? How frequently do we get these?" One asked as a blond haired man walked passed them, looking over to see how they were. "Just unconsious, they were lucky, and on here that's saying something. Let's help them back to the guild, they can tell us more once they wake up" He said as the group nodded, each grabbing someone and carrying them back to their home. When they got back, most were still unconsious as a tanned young nurse was seen looking over them, "Man, you guys are really lucky that you missed the reef, otherwise it'd be worse than just small bumps on the head" She said looking over them and writing down her results. She suddenly jumped when she heard moans of the female and went to go check her out, seeing that she was starting to wake up. "Well, good morning sunshine" She said with a smile. "What happened?...Where are my guns and sword?.....Who in the Wings' name are you?!" She said slightly panicked. Suddenly Markus woke up leaping out of the bed and standing at the far wall charging lightning around his arms. "I swear to Bolterus if you guys are working with Daimon you're getting deep fried, slow roasted and barbequed all at once...." He said looking at all the people he didn't know int he room. "And back away from my wife...." "Easy now, just take it easy, I don't know who this Daimon is, but there's no need to worry. You're in a medical wing, you guys got hurt crashing your boat and we rescued you" The young girl said as she motioned everyone else to leave, leaving her alone. "I'm not your enemy". "I'm fine just so ya know....I heal real fast...." Said Markus as he powered down his arms and lent against the wall. "So who are you people? I'd be happy with names and guild....also where exactly are we?" "I believe that would be my job to ask you the very same things" A voice said as they turned to see a tall muscular older man with blond long hair and sunglasses as he entered the room. "The young nurse who helped you is my niece Tori Akahada, and you may call me Jayapura Marsh. What do they call you two?" He said as Ellena got up and went to where her husband was at. "I'm Markus Hotaru....Guild Ace of the Twilight Phoenix Guild, this is my wife Ellena Hotaru one of the S-class Mages....The sleeping hood is my younger brother Xander Hotaru, the orange haired guy napping there is the Guild Master Zero Asahi and blondy there is Sting Eucliffe." Said Markus stand up straight. "We're from Mochina Island...We heard about an uncharted island that sounded like a fun time exploring and a good place to have a holiday." "Thanks for the help as well...." Said Ellena holding her side a bit due to some cracked ribs. "And we're sorry for arriving unannounced." "It's fine, but what you heard was nothing more than lies, this place is not some paradise, especially to those who have no sense of danger. No offense, but it is best that you all return back to your homes" Jayapura said nodding to his niece as he exited the room. "Sorry about that, my uncle has this thing about newcomers, they think like you and have no fear of what real dangers there are here" Tori said slowly applying an ointment to Ellene as it numbed the pain of her ribs while she wrapped bandages around her. "You misunderstand....This is paradise for me....I've spent my life in combat....The others came along to find out what this palce was like...We got a job from our home's government to survey the island." Said Zero who woke up. "We're tougher than we look....We've got a decent level of power here ya know." "I think you're the tenth person this week who said those exact words, same people were lying on that very bed, I'll warn you now since you seem like decent people" She said finishing the wrapping on Ellena, "This place doesn't test your strength, it tests your mind, mother nature here is queen, and trust me no one can ever overcome her that easily" She said with a smile as she handed back their gear. "Well I best be going, I have other patients to take care of, someone outside the room will help you find your way around here" She said grabbing her clip board and heading out to see other patients. Eventually the other members of Markus' team woke up and they went out to explore their new surrounds abit. They eventually split up to explore more. Sting eventually found the daycare center, noticing someone he recognized all too well. "Well well....Isn't this a bit weak for you?" Said Sting to the woman he recognized. The woman turned around to reveal herself as Sting's former guild mate, Minerva Orland, only she wasn't wearing any make up and had her hair in a simple ponytail, "As I live and breath, Sting, it's been quite some time" She said as she turned her attention to the baby in her hand as the little one was sleeping in her arms. "One moment" She whispered, walking over to a nearby room and putting the little one to bed, before quietly closed the door and returned back to Sting. "So, what is a former member of Sabertooth doing in Genosha?" she asked with a curious look on her face. "Well me, Rogue, Frosch and Lector all went to find a new guild and came across a new one called Twilight Phoenix. We got a job to survey this island and got kinda shipwrecked....Which sucks cos we won't get out deposit back on the ship now...." Said Sting smiling at Minvera just as Markus found him. "Yo White-Out! Whatcha found?" Said Markus. "An old friend I take it?" "Hello, my name is Minerva Orland, and yes me and Sting used to be guild mates when my father was the Guild-Master of Sabertooth" She said bowing in respect to Markus. "I'm Markus....Guild Ace of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Sting and Rogue did mention your old guild and it's....Different attitude towards it's members. It took us a while to help the Twin Dragons understand that strength isn't everything." Said Markus returning the bow. "So i take it you look after the kids of the guild?" "In more than one way" She said with a kind smile, something that made Sting shocked since all he could ever remember was Minerva being cruel and sadistic, "Though I guess like them, I also learned that bonds make someone stronger than just pure strength" She said looking over to the children as they were playing with each other. Markus smirked at the kids playing. "I can understand what you deal with here....Me and my wife Ellena have twins....They're 6 1/2 now but they were a real pain when they were younger." Said Markus handing one of the kids a ball he let slip away. "Here ya go kid." The kid took the ball and looked confused at Markus' hair, scars and tattoos. Then ran off to go back to playing with his ball. "Haha, well I not only deal with kids like that, I also take care of young babies, in a place like this, people often don't make it, under this guild these kids have the chance to grow happy and have a home when they lose their's" She said with a sad tone. "I never had a home to grow up in....My foster father Bolterus and me would go from place to place finding abandoned shacks or renting somewhere to stay for abit then move on." Said Markus in a similar sad tone. "We did kinda move alot mainly cos of Bolterus' training methods...." Markus smirked sending a small bolt of lightning jumping between his fingers. Sting smirked. "Markus here is a Phoenix Slayer mage...On Mochina Island they're revered as blessed due totheir worship of Phoenixes." He said with a smirk. "Dragon Slayers are even more rare than on Fiore over there." "Haha, even after so long, you still brag don't you?" Minerva said with a smile as one of the children came up to her, tugging on her pants as she saw a book in hand. "Ah you and the others would like me to read a story?" She asked with a gentle tone as the child grinned widely and nodded. "It was great to see you again, but I must be taking off, why not head to the main lobby, grab something to eat" She said picking up the child and walking over to where the children were all sitting down, anxious to hear their story. "Ok i'll cya later!....Race ya boss!" Said Sting waving at Minerva and running off ahead of Markus. "Later." Said Markus who then vanished leaving two slightly smoking foot prints in the ground. Markus easily beat Sting to the main lobby. "No fair thats cheating!" Said Sting catching his breath. "Ya didn't say anything about no magic..." Smirked Markus spotting Ellena and the others. "come on lets joint he others. The two sat with the others. "So what have you found out?" Asked Sting. "We gotta worry?" "Nope!" Said Xander sipping a drink. "They're clean....Well organised and kinda edgy around outsiders....Which is always fun to find things out...." "Well Sting found an old friend from his previous guild." said Markus sitting forward slighly. "From what i found out is that this guild is the top dogs of the island's guilds....So we'll need to watch ourselves when we manage to explore this palce." "And how will that happen exactly?" A voice said as the group turned to find themselves face to face with a tall-red skinned man with the biggest nose ever as he downed his booze, "The minute you go out there, you'll get your asses kicked" he said with a grin, showing his sharp teeth. "Just because we're outsiders doesn't mean we can't do things...." Said Markus look at the man. "Your predujice shows some real lack of honor, respect and manners....Try showing some." "Oh droppings....Here we go..." Sighed Ellena. "Knock it off Konoha, these people are our guests, we must treat them with respect" Jayapura said as Konoha simply scoffed and went back to his drink. "You must forgive my brother-in-law, he has the tendency to act out from time to time" He said taking a seat at the bar and looking back at them, "So you say that you found a job to survay Genosha?" He asked as the bartender put a large cup next to him. "Yeah...The Mochina Geological Department wants to know abit more about the island....Nothing more plus we've seen boats owned by our homes current enemy head this way." Said Markus as he showed the job notices to Jayapura. "So officially we're here to survey the island and unofficially we're here to see if Daimon and his scum bag followers are up to something." "Thats the basis of it!" Said Sting smirking. "Though seening Minerva was nice....Slightly weird but nice." "Haha, I knew her father before she was born, I could tell she was lost, but being here really showed her how to bond with some of our guildmates" He said taking a drink from his cup, "Though Konoha is right, this place isn't your ordinary terriotory, you'll need someone to help you navagate through it" He said as suddenly right on cue, the doors opened to reveal the same blond-haired person that saved them was back with a large net of fish. "Ah yes, lunch is here, Taichi, come" Jayapura said as the waitresses grabbed the sack of fish and went to the kitchen to prepare it, while Taichi walked over to Jayapura and the group. "I'd like you to meet my son, Taichi Marhs" He said as Taichi nodded and smiled at them. "Nice to meet ya....But we're not gonna give up on this job...So a guide would be useful." Said Markus as he used one of his spells to pour himself a drink and float the cup to his hand. "This place will be good training either way." "I guess...." Said Zero leaning back and falling off his seat. "Damn it! Forgot this had no back." "Actually we did meet once, I was the one that found you guys when you crash landed on our beach" Taichi said helping Zero off the ground. "Yeah don't remember....was kinda out cold." Chuckled Markus as he looked at Zero shaking his head. "Damn it Zero stop goofing around...Your the guild master." "Hey you haven't changed your attitude....Don't see why i should!" Said Zero as he got up. "He's gotta point Markus...." Said Xander "I've not changed at all....I think." "Ya gained some weight." Smirked Ellena knowing Xander would panic which he does. "Interesting, you are the guild master I see, so am I" Jayapura said looking at them, "In any case, Taichi will be showing you around Genosha, and as for that person you were talking about, we had not seen him, He might have come during night" Jayapura said as he began eating some cooked fish that the waitress placed for him. "In any case, we'll see if he can last out here" Taichi said with a nod, "In any case, shall we get going?" "I doubt Daimon would show personally he'd most likely send any of the top dogs....So Dark Storm, Star Breaker or Vega." Said Markus standing up. "Ok lets go...Lead the way Taichi." The rest of Markus team got up and followed Taichi out into the islands interior. "Wow this palce is much more impressive than Hongier Island....." Said Ellena exmaining a plant. "So how come this place isn't full explored yet?" As if on cue, an earthquake began to shake the area, causing multiple movement in the buildings, but none breaking down as the group tried to keep their footing, but Taichi stood his ground and wasn't shaken or even moved by the earthquake is it slowly died down. People seemed to just shrug it off and continue their normal lives, "That's why, Genosha is one giant epicenter for natural disasters, snow storms, earthquakes, volcano's, we have it all. Thanks to it, the terriotory is constantly changing, making it impossible to fully explore any area" He said calmy. "Guess that makes sense." Said Markus who casually dismissed the earthquake. "Kinda curious to know why Daimon would want this place then....." "We rarely understand Daimon's plans Markus....We jsut react when we find out." Said Zero following Taichi. "Besides i think we should make more visits here" "If you can survive, in any case, for now let's explore the city, figured you'd wanna see how we genoshians live" Taichi said as he led the group to Horus, the city near the dormint super volcano, but very well known for the rare gems that many can find. "We often come to this place to trade on some things we occassionally discover while exploring some areas and we turn it into money" Taichi said. "Hmmm sounds like the Industrial Quater back home..." Said Zero look at some gems on display. "Which reminds me i need to talk to Kyo when we get back...." "You still ain't got that money he owes you?" Asked Sting. "Apparently the artifact was hard to identify." Said Zero shurgging. "Then he's probably trying to short change you...." Said Markus. "For Phantom Breaker, we only ever use the money to rebuild and make sure people are safer in their own homes, our guild was made for one reason: To save and protect those who can't themselves, even at the cost of our own lives" Taichi said with his eyes closed, remembering a painful memory. "One of the reasons we made ours....And to give wandering renegades homes and a goal." Said Markus putting his hand on Taichi's shoulder. "And if need be.....A chance for revenge....." "We've all got a reason to join our guilds." Said Zero as he smirked at Taichi. "For me, Markus and Ellena it was to grow in strength and find allies to aid us....For Sting it was to find true strength and a new home....Xander it was mainly somewhere to stay." "I was born into the guild, same with some of the other children there, mom and dad joined because they wanted to help people and save many." Taichi replied as an image of his mother passed right through his mind, but quickly shook it off and smiled at them, "So is there anything you guys want to see?" "The nature and wildlife....The Mochina Welfare Department thinks we might be able to find some healing herbs we can use to help wounded soldiers." Said Markus stretching abit. "If we can find some we can create medicine to help them." "We just need roughly 20 pounds worth of them to mass produce the needed componants for the said medicine." Said Zero smiling at a beautiful woman that passed by. "That is very tricky, but doable, come on and I hope you guys brought some adaptive clothing, cuz trust me the forests are just as unpredictable as the land" Taichi said as he took a drink from his canteen and began leading them to one of the nearby forests. "We've got afew tricks to keep warm." Said Markus adjusting his backpack. "My magic can keep my nice and warm if i focus it internally. Same with Zero the others have got some warm clothing with them." The team followed Taichi though they were slowed by Ellena's habit of sniffing every flower and sketching every baby animal they happen to briefly glimps. "Can we hurry up!!" Said Sting with a tone of annoyence. "It's like waiting fro Tubby to pick something to eat back home." "Damn i knew we should've brought him along!" Said Markus with a smirk. "That would be so much fun for you Sting." "Yeah maybe he could eat a poisonus fruit or something...." Said Sting leaping over Ellena to make some progress. "Haha, a lot of these plants aren't truly poisonus, most of the poison ones are often near hostile areas, some of these plants are very usable for a lot of stuff, for example" Taichi picked a very unique flower as he focused his magic through it, creating an image of a beast, "This plant can show what people imagine in their minds, all they need is to channel magic and concentrate an image of what they wish to see". "Hmmm intresting." Said Markus picking a flower. "Wonder what it'll show for me." Markus picked a flower and copied Taichi projecting a demon and phoenix fighting. "Hmmm kinda predictive no?" Smirked MArkus looking at the others. "Your obsessed big bro." Said Xander adjusting his hood. "Well with luck you may fight a few demons here." "Hope not!" Said Ellena walking ahead. "I've come across the small bastards enough to pray not to meet any again". "We don't have beasts like that around here, for the most part, most of the beasts we may encounter currently are harmless. However, some of the beasts deeper in the forest are quite territorial and vicious, not to mention adaptable to many different things so be careful" Taichi said putting the flower in a spot as it replanted itself. "Well if one of Daimon's S-Class Mages are here....We will find a demon in human skin..." Said Markus following Taichi after putting the flower into the ground. "Alot of Daimon's elite dogs were experimented on or had some form of black magic enhancement....Dark Storm and Star Breaker are the worst...." "Dark Storm...The clone of Markus here.....Just as powerful and infinatly more brutal. Star Breaker is a memory-make mage and jsut as deadly but rarely gets out.....Something about a gut feeling apparently." Said Ellena casually walking on a fallen tree like a balance beam. "We've had our own share of crazies from time to time, one recently attempted to kill me and activate a now-dormant super volancno to end all life on here, luckily thanks to the help of an Individual like yourselfs, we managed to stop him and he died by dunking himself in the Lava" Taichi said still seeing passing moments of that fight as he felt the two gun shot wounds tingle a bit. "Sounds fun....Shame we didn't show ealier." Said Markus casually walking behind Taichi. "Well it seems we'll do well with this job." "Think we'll get a bonus if we bring back some blood samples of the local wildlife?" Asked Xander watching afew animals run past. "Potentually...." Said Sting watching the animals run past as well. "You can try, but not many animals are often too keen on letting strangers touch them, especially when they can smell the scent of other people's territory" Taichi said as one of the smaller animals came up to him, sniffing him as it climbed up his clothes. "Worth a shot for abit of bonus money and plus the Wildlife Society back home would love to record some exciting new species of creature." Said Ellena smiling at the animal on Taichi's clothes. "They can't be as bad as a Reaper-Wolf....." "Naw, these guys are gentle to handle and care with, some have even been living in our own gardens, though like I said, only ones you really have to watch out for are the hunters in the hostile areas" Taichi replied letting the animal crawl on top of his head to sleep on. "Well lets carry on we need to find a nice bit or dirt to get some soil samples and somewhere to have some lunch." Said Markus purposefully walking onwards. I dunno about you but i'm starving!" "I'm kinda hungry as well....Could do with something to eat." Said Sting agreeing with Markus. "Come on, there's a spot that we often go to in this region of the forest" Taichi said as he led Markus and his group to an outside grotto, a quite and peaceful place as the group could suddenly see that there was a river nearby with fish, "Some of the best fish is caught here" Taichi replied with a smile. "Coolio!" Said Markus following Taichi. The group arrived at the location and prepared alittle eating area while Markus and Zero dived into the water to catch some fish. "Lets hope they don't come across any sharks like last time they went dive fishing...." Said Ellena laying down and relaxing. "They spent nearly 2 hours trying to catch it and not get eaten....." "Well they could do worse." Said Sting shadowboxing by a near by tree. "In this spot, we're guarnteed good fish, it's one of the reasons we often come here to relax" Taichi replied gathering some firewood and making a campfire for the cooking. " One time we were able to nail a lost stray that came from the ocean, that was very good eating". "The biggest fish we've caught as a guild was a Wave Drake....One of the only Drakes that are edible, Weight about 7 tones and fed the entire village it blocked off for nearly 2 years. We got a good share of the meat and msot of the organs as well....The organs make a great stew or soup." Said Ellena looking at the water as several fish flew out onto the ground. "Oh they got some....That was fast." "Can we eat yet?" Asked Xander staring at the fish. "Ya know sushi is my favirote food...." "Relax we'll eat when ther fishermen get back." Chuckled Ellena as a massive fish flew out landing on the ground with a thud. "Holy...." "Huh, a shark carp, these guys make for good eating" Taichi said as he saw that the fish attempted to attack him, but Taichi smiled as something blocked him, and he hit the shark in a spot that caused it to freeze up. "Though they are kind of annoying when they can still move around" He said dragging the fish towards the camp fire. Markus then came out of the water dragging a dazed Zero behind him. "The big one slapped Zero...Funny but annoying as i had to protect him while getting the big guy out of the water...." Said Markus as he put Zero down and send a electricla charge through him waking him up. "Ok lets cut these guys up and have some lunch before we finish this job." Taichi nodded as he skinned most of the fish with a Sound-Make spell, putting them all on the open fire as the others waited patiently for their cooking to finish. "So I have to ask, did you guys get chosen for this job or did you volunteer for it?" He said deciding to make conversation. "We'll we're a special team within our guild....But i was approched with the job and accepted and the rest volunteered for the job." Said Markus relaxing after fishing. "So was abit of both really....Our guild has a unique standing with the Mochina King and Council we act as a elite special covert unit within their military." "Markus is a close friend of the Mochina Royal Family and is basically exempt from most of the laws....Lucky" Said Sting still shadowboxing. "We don't get the same treatment but Markus' words does have some weight with the police back home." "Yeah you found our the hard way Sting when you first got here." said Ellena sitting up. "We recruited Sting and his team after they were arrested for fighting in public....Markus got wind on who they were and decided to recruit them to our guild." "I can tell you guys are powerful members of your guild, it's pretty interesting to be meeting you guys, especially you Sting, Minerva never talked much about her past life, so it's interesting to meet you" He said taking a drink from his canteen. "She was alot different back then trust me..." Said Sting sitting down. "She was more than willing ot hurt and manipulate her own guildmates to get her way.....Good to see she's changed....Lector will be happy." "After you told me what she did during the Grand MAgic Games in Fiore i'm not surprised he'd be happy." Said Markus sitting up abit. "We'd never let someone liek that join our guild...Even if they did they'd not last long." Once the food was ready they all began to eat and talk about their pasts amoung other subjects. "She has changed quite a bit, she seems to realize that strength of others is more important than strength of oneself, I'm glad she joined our guild" Taichi said finishing his fish as he suddenly heard the sound of rustiling in the trees, not letting it show as he picked up another fish. Suddenly a large number of of lightly armoured soldiers burst out from the bushes followed by a dark haired man who looked almost exactly like Markus. "Ok you guys deal with the Fakers i've for Stormy." Said Markus requiping his mask and armor leaping at Dark Storm throwing two small lightning bolts at him before launching an assualt of unarmed attack. "How ya doing kid?" "Yeah well i'm bored thought i'd do this job for the boss." Said Dark as he defended against Makus' attack. Meanwhile while the Phoenix Slayer and his copy fought the others were dealing with the grunts. Launching they're magic dropping them like flies. But what they didn't know another person was waiting in the wings for the perfect moment. Taichi glared at the people, in his mind they had just desecrated something that was sacred to not only Phantom Breaker, but every single person that loved nature. His anger was seen as he suddenly took in a deep breath, screaming out a poweful Sound-Make blast that took out nearly half the armored warriors. Suddenly a blast of darkness magic came out of nowhere hitting Taichi. "That wasn't nice...." Said a man with a lazy tone to his voice. "Atleast have them attack you first....." Markus held Dark in an arm lock and looked back. "Oh Star Buster your here as well?" He asked looking slightly surprised. "How's the arm?" "Fine....You'll find out how fine in just a moment. "Said Star who charged Markus trying to hit him but intread hitting Dark Storm. "Sorry...." "Just kill him!" Said Dark angerily. "I'll deal with the runts....It's your turn to take on the big fish." Sting groaned at the pun. "That was awful......" He said holding his head. "Thats gonna be burnt int omy brain now everytime i hear the word fish." Dark then charged forward landing a powerful sliding sidekick into Sting's gut before throwing Xander into the water. "Star Buster huh? How bout I bust you?!" Taichi emerged unharmed as he had created Sound-Make Armor, sending a powerful focused blast at Buster, managing to deal a powerful hit. Buster managed to counter with his Crash magic and continued to fight Markus. The two fighting equally Markus avoiding the Crash enhanced strikes while attacking with magic infused strikes of his own. "Mind tell your play mate to leave this between us?" Said Star as he landed a headbutt to Markus' face who countered with a backflip kick to Star's chin. "I'd prefer to finish our last fight." "Yeah sure...Tell me why your hear first!" Said Markus recovering from the headbutt and readying a spell from his Storm Phoenix Range set of Spells. "Storm Phoenix Range: Thunder Cannon." Markus stepped forward thrusting both his arms with clenched fsts sending a powerful blast of thunder at Star who blocked it without his magic. As the dust clear Star found himself on the end of a thunder enhanced fist. Meanwhile Ellena and Zerow ere holding their own against Dark. Zero using his memory-make to negate alot of Dark's attacks and countering with his own. While Ellena was lakcing in sword combat with Dark while he is trying to deal with Zero. "Yo Taichi we could do with a hand here!" Said Zero as he unleashed a spell from his Magma Magic fusion. Taichi looked back at Star, wanting to take him down, but decided that helping his allies came first and foremost, quickly running to the group, Taichi sent out a powerful Sound-Make, creating a cage that captured Dark as Taichi made Sound Swords, slamming down to create a shock wave that headed right towards Dark. Dark unleashed a powerful shockwave of lightning and thunder and teleported behind Taichi and threw him deep into the forest. "Weak...." Said Dark as he turned to the others. "Well crap...." Sighed Sting who had jsut recovered from the blow he received earlier. "That hurt...." He then charged Dark while activating White Drive and launched a powerful barrage of light enfused blows. Markus was also pushing Star back right into Dark. "Dark....I hate to say it but we may have to work together here....." Said Star with a look of almost sheer disgust at the thought of working with Dark. "Fine...." Growled Dark who caught one of Sting punches and headbutted him back to Ellena and the others. The two Dark mages then began to work together almost as one Star managed to throw Markus to Dark who returned him to Star with a powerful elbow. Dark then turned his attnetion to removing Ellena and Sting from the picture while Zero went to help Markus. "Don't underestimate your opponent" Taichi said right behind Dark as he summoned up a powerful blast of Sound-Magic, aiming it right at Dark. Dark smirked and created a Storm Wing Shield to block the attack but took some damage, the rest was negated by Star who fire a Guns Magic spell from Blue Dragon. Dark then activated his Dark Storm Drive now getting serious. "Yo Zero plan Electric Burn!" He shouted as he teleported next to Zero who was readying a large fireball. "This is gonna be real fun." "Yeah it's about time YOU STOPPED HOLDING BACK!!" Shouted Zero obviously annoyed at his best friends lack of concern about this fight. "Just get ready...." "Always!" Markus smirked as Zero engulfed him in fire which was quickly absorbed into his body suddenly he activated his own Storm Drive with a big difference, he was on fire as well. Markus smirked as a lick of flame came from his eye and just as quickly dispursed. "Now we can have some fun.....Sting open up the Dragon Force!" Sting nodded and unleashed his Dragon Force Mode. "Ok lets do this...." Markus charged both Dark and Star who had regruped to watch the little light show Zero and Markus put on. Sting joined him by drop kicking the two towards MArkus who slammed them both into the ground before lifting them up and throwing them into the air which allowed the two to use White Dragon's Holy Breath and Burning Storm Grand Scream respectfully. The blasts hit at the same time exploding sending the two falling from the sky still concious and jsut about to recover when Markus put both of them into a bearhug and slammed them headfirst into the ground. "Yo Taichi wanna finish this?" Asked Markus stepping back from the two who's heads were now buried in the ground. "We'll see them later so don't worry for now." Taichi cracked his neck, sending one powerful blast towards the two as it caused the entire ground to vibrate with the sonic vibrations. The two popped out the holes like a couple of corks from a bottle of sake and flew through the air in to the dangerous part of the forest. "I say nice shot!" Said Zero watching the two dark mages land somewhere in the distance. "Well i guess that proves Daimon's got an intrest here....." "Errr guys are these Fakers ment to do that?" Said Sting pointing to the new rapidly rotting bodies of the grunts Star and Dark brought along. "Yep....It's to stop anyone from getting a usable sample to examine." Said Markus putting his finger in the slime the grunts were becoming. "Daimon is very protective of his work......" "Well i say we finish this job up and then find where those guys are camped to have some real fun with them....." Said Zero looking around for mroe food. Only to see it ruined by the feet of those fighting. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Our food!!" "Luckily for us" Taichi said jumping up to one of the nearby trees pulling back a few branches as it revealed large fruits, "This place can provide you with everything" He said picking some of the fruits and tossing them down to his group. "Luck...I'm hungry again after that "chat" So shall we continue?" Said Markus catching a fruit as he dispelled his Burning Storm Drive and waited for taichi to get out of the tree. "Where's the best place to ther soil samples we need? We need to find a mountain mainly....For some reason." Taichi thought about it for a while, he wasn't much of a nature expert aside from some of the plants on most of the cases, until an idea came to mind. "Well this village is centered near a volcano and it is said that the volcanic minerals help aid in growth, I can take you to where a few lava paths have been known" He said with a smile on his face, finishing his food quickly. "Sounds good to me lead on Taichi." Said Markus grabbing his stuff and following him with the others. "Zero got any theories on why Daimon would send two of his top enforcers here? Especially Star i'd expect him to be extorting mroe money from shop owners on Heben Island." "Not really....Star is a weird one he's the only member of Daimon's guild who isn't truely evil....He just thinks he is cos of that freaky arm of his." Said Zero following Taichi while stuffing his face with fruit. "Dark is an obviosu one...He wants to kill you to prove he's the true Storm Phoenix Slayer....Plus he's Daimon's "Special Boy" remember?" "True true." Said Markus looking around to check if their not being followed. "In any case, I'm sure they'll be back, it is pretty impressive of them to have lasted this long" Taichi replied as he took a bite of the fruit that he picked. "Well Star isn't an idiot and Dark is more in touch with his animal instincts than most humans....I've never seen an animal stand against him when he gives them a glare." Said Markus remembering a previous fight. "My guess they've found a safe-ish rea to set up a base.....If we can find that we'll be able to get them off this island....My worry is who else they've got with them." "I doubt Vega will be here....He's still recovering fromt the beating we gave him a while ago." Said Xander ducking a branch. "I hope they haven't got any of Daimon's experiments with them.....I've seen what they can do." "Markus has a talent for kill those things." Said Sting walking into the branch Xander ducked due to him trying to get rid of an annoying bug. "Ow!! Who put that branch there?!" "A tree?" Smirked Xander looking back. "Haha, be careful, there are a lot of low baring trees, there are some that look like small shrubs, but underground are huge" Taichi said as he lead them to the clearing that he mentioned, "Here is the soil I told you guys about" He said reaching down to grab a handful of dirt and rubbed it between his fingers. "Ok.....Ellena you get the dirt, Taichi mind helping her? The rest of us will make sure we dont' get anymroe unwelcome guasts showing up." Said Markus. "Sting take the east, Xander the west, Zero south i've got north." "Got it! Come on Taichi you can tell me about your guild while we're gathering samples." Smiled Ellena taking out 4 small jars from her pack. Markus as the others took hiding spots to keep an eye out. "So what exactly do you want to know about my guild?" Taichi asked grabbing one of the jars as he made a Sound-Make shovel and began to pour small amounts of dirt into the first jar. "Anything your willing to tell me!" She smiled putting a handful of dirt into a jar. "I like to know my allies....Markus does as well but he prefers to find out his own way." "Haha, well aside from the members and our master, not much can be said about us, we work to protect those who can't protect themselves and often take on most tasks given to us" He said filling the jar as he handed it over to Ellena. "Oh come on there has to be more...i mean who's the goofball of the guild and what gerneally happens." Said Ellena as she took the jar. "Normally with us a dispute amoung a few members breaks out into a mass brawl for about half an hour, then it goes back to normal till the next one." Taichi laughed with a smile, "Well I wouldn't say just one goofball, we have multiple that often try to get a laugh out of people" He said grabbing the next jar, "Normally we all often just hang out and do missions from time to time, the only time we ever band together is when a powerful disaster hits, otherwise...." Before Taichi could finish he had a sad look on his face, but quickly shook it off as he grabbed the next jar and shoveled more dirt into it. "I've noticed that look a couple of times....Whats up?" Asked Ellena putting her hand on Taichi's shoulder. "You can tell me...I spend a lot of my time helping members of our guild who've had traumatic pasts." Taichi looked over to her, sighing as he finished and handed her the next jar, "Just... some old ghosts still haunting me, today is the anniversery of my mother's death, some of the places I took you guys to were some of the places she told me about when I was younger" He replied looking at her. "Oh...i'm sorry...I can't really related by Xander and Markus can....They're family were killed by Dark Mages on a family holiday to Fiore.....Markus was raised by the Storm Phoenix Lord known as Bolterus.while Xander was adopted by a family in Fiore before finding out about his past." Said Ellena trying to cheer Taichi up. "Anyway lets finish this up and find out where Dark and Star are....I doubt MArkus will leave without finding out." Just then MArkus showed up and dropped the now decomposing arm of a Faker. "Scout....Thats all i left remaining....I think we were being tracked this entire time...We need to move now and strike them now before they get here in force." Said Markus pulling the scout's sword from his shoulder. "i think he came from the north-west....Lets head that way." "Sure....I'll get the others." Said Ellena rushing towards Xander to let him know." Taichi grabbed the remaining jars as he finished putting dirt inside of them and putting them in his backpack, moving over to where the group is. "We better head back to the guild, something tells me my father would want to hear this" He said looking over to them. "Ok you go back and let him know Ellena you two we don't wanna loose our work." Said Markus requiping his mask and armour. Me and the other will check out where they are." Taichi and Ellena nodded as they quickly ran towards the guild, leaving the others to take care of the problem at hand. The remaining members then rushed off into the forest in search of the Black Hand Guild base. They ran at top speed until the found a small encampment with a large portal on the edge allowing for a constant stream of troops to come through. "Well this is problematic....Thats on of Daimon's portal toys...." Said Zero looking closely at the portal almost falling down the small cliff they're hiding on. "Careful....We want to ambush these guys not basically scream otu we're here." Said Xander as Sting and Markus went around the right flank. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantom and Phoenixes: Eternity meets Spirituality Category:Roleplay